


Morrigan partiu

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Morrigan simplesmente partiu, sem explicações.





	Morrigan partiu

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Morrigan left](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805538) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #014 - Xena episode titles (04x20 “Vanishing Act”).

Morrigan simplesmente partiu, sem uma explicação, sem nem mesmo dizer adeus. Doía, saber que sua amante de um ano podia simplesmente desaparecer, sem nem tentar levar consigo mais do que podia carregar nas suas costas. Ela sabia que veria Morrigan de novo, algum dia, mas só nos termos de Morrigan, e ela não tinha certeza de que estava pronta para esperar por isso. Agora, a Quinta Podridão havia terminado, todos os seus amigos estavam partindo para perseguir novos propósitos, e Morrigan a deixou, completamente sozinha. Seria algo triste, se não fosse exatamente o que ela sempre tinha esperado de Morrigan.


End file.
